Our Love
by serendipitymadness
Summary: It's that time of the year again. The week that Kataangers have been looking forward to. This is my first time taking part in a project like this so read, favourite and of course, review!
1. Day One: Smile

**This my first time taking part in Kataang week so bare with me. If you haven't already, check out my other Avatar fanfic called the Years After and feel free to favourite and tell me what you think. This one takes place during the later stages of their relationship. It's shorter than what I usually write. I could've done better and it's a bit cheesy at the end but I did my best.**

 **Day 1 – Smile**

If there was one thing that Aang loved about Katara, it was her smile. He just found that her smile was one of her most undermining qualities and it was so infectious. Whenever he'd feel down, he could always count on her smile to help him feel better. Like today for example.

It had been a long day of meetings and the young Avatar was more than frustrated. Aang was normally able to look on the bright side of things but after being to meeting after meeting, he'd come to the realisation that there was no bright side to any of this. Although he had to admit it, it did bring them closer to the founding of the future United Republic of Nations.

Aang walked into his apartment in Ba Sing Se which he shared with Katara and the rest of their friends whenever they were in the city but as of now it was only them and Zuko. The moment Aang caught sight of that comfortable couch, he leisurely sat down, exhausted after a long day of meetings.

"Long day, huh?" Katara asked.

Aang almost jumped out of his skin upon seeing Katara there. He'd been so exhausted that he'd forgotten that she'd most likely be home waiting for him.

"You don't know the half of it," he sighed.

"Don't worry, things will get better and then once these plans are over we can spend some much needed time together," Katara said, smiling.

Aang's mood lifted up like Appa going up for lift off, it was almost instant. He'd went from one of his worse moods to one of his best all thanks to her smile.

"How do you do it?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked, confused.

"How can you brighten my mood with just the look at your smile?" Aang asked.

Katara chuckled. "I'm not sure. I guess you should be answering that question," she answered.

"Well, you're smile is beautiful and it's one of my most favourite things about you," he said.

"Then I guess that answers it. Since you said that my smile is only one of your favourite things about me, why don't you tell me the rest?" she suggested.

Aang laughed sheepishly, realising that by doing so they were going to be there for a while.

 **There's day one! I'm gonna try and get them all done by the end of it but knowing me I probably won't.**


	2. Day Two: Best Friends

**Time for Day Two! I'm trying to catch up to the days so once I'm up to speed the updates will be day by day so enjoy. Doesn't have a specific time period but it could take place during the one year gap in the Promise.**

 **I don't own Avatar, just the story.**

* * *

 **Day Two: Best Friends**

When Katara was young the favourite stories that her Gran Gran told her would be about the Avatar. She'd always dreamed that he'd return and save the world. She never thought that she'd be the one to find the long lost Avatar and aid him on his quest to master all four elements, let alone be his best friend and girlfriend. It's funny how some things work out.

In between the stories of the Avatar, her Gran Gran would tell her old fairy tales which mainly featured love stories and her Gran Gran would often give her advice as well, mainly how to deal with Sokka and his antics. Looking back now, Katara can remember one particular conversation that she had with her Gran Gran and only now does it ring true to her.

 _A nine-year-old Katara ran over to her Gran Gran after she'd been upset by another boy in the tribe._

" _What's wrong, Katara?" Kanna asked._

" _Kesuk keeps on making me a necklace and asking me to marry him," Katara answered._

 _Kanna chuckled. "I'm sure he just has a crush on you," she said._

 _Katara shook her head. "No. He says that he loves me and we're destined to be together. Neither of us are even old enough to get married. He's five years old and I'm nine! " she exclaimed._

" _Like I said, the boy is only young and probably doesn't know a thing or two about love. Once you're older, you'll understand what it's like to be in love," Kanna said._

 _Katara sighed. "I guess you're right. I just hope he leaves me alone," she muttered before walking away._

" _And Katara, here's a word of advice. The smartest thing that a girl can do is fall in love with her best friend," Kanna said._

In the present time, Katara was knocked out of her thoughts when she saw Aang running towards her.

"Hey, Katara. Wanna go penguin sliding?" he asked excitedly.

"Sure," she replied.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing important. Let's get going," she said.

As Katara went off with Aang, she couldn't help but realise just how true what her Gran Gran said was. She honestly couldn't have picked a better person to fall in love with instead of Aang, her best friend.

* * *

 **That's day two done and dusted. I wasn't sure where I was going with this at the start and I changed my mind a few times but I'm actually pretty okay with how it turned out.**


	3. Day Three: Dance

**Here's day three. Today's also my birthday so I felt like updating. I also updated my other story if you wanna go check that out.**

 **I don't own Avatar no matter how much I want to.**

* * *

 **Day Three: Dance**

One of Aang's many talents was dancing. He had moves like nobody else Katara had ever seen and he really did own up to his nickname the Fancy Dancer which is why the one thing Katara was looking forward to on her wedding day with Aang was their first dance as husband and wife.

She'd been looking forward for this moment more than she'd been looking forward to the wedding itself. This was their first time together as a married couple and now Katara could say that she was officially the wife of the Avatar.

The young couple stood in the centre of the ballroom, dancing in each others arms as the music played around them. They were surrounded by their friends and family but to Katara it felt like they were the only ones in the room. Their bodies swayed rhythmically with the music and Katara had the happiest smile on her face that she'd ever had because here she was, dancing with the man of her dream. Her husband.

Everything had worked out the way they wanted to, despite the troubles that they faced leading up to their wedding. There were some that disagreed with the Avatars choice of bride so the two of them had to fight hard but luckily they had the support of their friends and family so this dance for them was more like a celebration of sorts.

"Didn't I tell you that everything would work out in the end?" Aang whispered.

"Yes, you did. And you were right," Katara whispered back, smiling.

They stayed their on the dance floor, long after the song had ended. They were ready to begin their life as husband and wife and this couldn't have been a more perfect way for them to start, dancing in each others arms.

* * *

 **These are actually turning out a lot shorter than I thought but oh well. I didn't realise until now that Kataang week and Zutara week overlapped and when I did realise it I was like who in the right mind thought that was a good idea. I guess it's too late to change things now but they really should've chosen different weeks.**


	4. Day Four: All-Nighter

**Time for day four! Sorry for the delay but I wasn't too sure what to do with this one so I kind of just went with the flow. It takes place during the Chase when the Gaang's trying to get away from Azula. This actually ended up being my longest one so far so what do you know.**

 **As the saying goes, I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. But in my mind I do…**

* * *

 **Day Four: All-Nighter**

It was in the middle of the night, somewhere in the Earth Kingdom. With the Gaang being chased by the three girls from Omashu, they were pretty much on the run. They were currently flying high in the sky on Appa, trying to put some distance between them and their pursuers so that they could at least get some sleep. Aang was busy steering Appa since someone had to keep the bison on course. He hoped that his friends would use this time to get some much needed sleep.

"Aang?" A sleepy voice from behind him said.

Aang turned to see Katara kneeling over Appa's saddle. She looked as tired as he'd ever seen her, with bags under her eyes but to him she still looked beautiful.

"Katara? What are you doing up? You should be sleeping," he said.

"I tried but I couldn't sleep. Plus, it's hard for me to sleep knowing that you're still up," she said.

"Right. Want to come join me for a bit?" he asked.

"Sure," Katara said, climbing over Appa and taking a seat next to Aang.

"What are we going to do about the girls from Omashu?" Aang asked tiredly.

"I'm not sure. It's only a matter of time before we see them again," Katara replied, yawning.

Aang yawned as well. "Look what you've started now, Katara," he said, chuckling.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"You know they say yawning is contagious," he pointed out.

"Oh, right. Sorry. I just need some sleep," she said.

"This is easily the longest time that I've ever gone without sleeping," Aang said.

"I know. I don't know how we're gonna last. Sokka's already starting to lose it and Toph and I are getting on each others nerves more and more," Katara said.

"I get that you guys are lacking sleep but could you at least try to get along with her for my sake at least?" Aang asked.

"I'll try but she's just so irritating sometimes," Katara said, frustrated.

"I'm sure that you guys will get along in a matter of time and that you'll end up gossiping and doing that girl stuff," Aang said.

"Sure we will. In case you haven't noticed, Toph's not exactly the girly type," Katara said.

"You'll find some common ground in time," Aang said, chuckling.

"If you say so. I just want those girls to stop following us so that we can get a good night sleep. Maybe then Toph and I could actually get along," Katara said.

"That's the way to stay positive. Just try getting some sleep before then. It looks like we're gonna need it," Aang said.

Aang expected a response from Katara but instead he felt something leaning on his shoulder and looked down to see that Katara had drifted off into a sleep. He thought about waking her but ignored it, realising that it would be best to let her get some sleep. Besides, she looked peaceful the way she was and Aang found it comfortable with her leaning against him. plus, they needed as much sleep as they could get with them being on the run and if Aang couldn't get some, at least his friends could get some instead.

* * *

 **That's day four done and dusted. I kinda like how it turned out, actually. Expect day five to be up in a few hours because I actually have an idea for that one. Don't forget to leave a review and to check out my other story, The Years After.**


	5. Day Five: Clouds

**Here's my submission for day five. The weeks almost over :/ but I actually kinda like this one. Unlike the others, this was the easiest for me to come up with. Doesn't have a specific timeline but lets just say that Kataang's been together for a while in this one.**

 **My famous words: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender and sadly I never will.**

* * *

 **Day Five: Clouds**

Four years after the war was over and Aang and Katara were still happily together and more in love than ever. With them being sixteen and eighteen respectively, Aang thought that now would be the perfect time for him to finally pop the question since now he was officially of marrying age although technically Aang was 116 years old.

He'd spent the past few weeks trying to think of the perfect way to propose to Katara. The first part was getting Hakoda's permission and that was the easiest part. The next stage was making the betrothal necklace for her which was hard since he had to think of the perfect necklace to make her. He ended up crafting one that shared a strong resemblance to the symbols for air and water, to blend their culture together. While he knew that she would love it, he had no idea how he was going to give it to her. He couldn't simply just ask Katara to marry him. he had to do it in a special way so that she'd remember it forever. He'd tried asking his friends for advice but he was still clueless on what to do.

"Try making it the most romantic thing possible with flowers and everything. Girls love romance," Suki had suggested.

"You should do some cool as Avatar show or something. That'll really wow her," Sokka had said.

"You could use some badgermoles. Everybody loves badgermoles," Toph had suggested.

"I'm sure it won't matter how you propose to her. Just ask her and she'll say yes," Zuko had said.

Aang had thought about it over and over and with no idea how to propose to her, he suddenly thought of the perfect idea one day when he was looking into the sky on a ride with Appa.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

It was the most nerve racking day Aang had ever experienced because today he was finally going to propose to Katara so the two of them could spend the rest of their lives together. He'd thought of the perfect plan that was simple, yet extravagant. Aang had everything perfectly arranged. The others would keep Katara distracted to give him time get everything ready and if everything went according to plan, Katara would no longer just be his girlfriend by the end of the day.

Katara had known that something was going on when the others would go to drastic lengths to keep her from going outside. She'd been stuck in the palace all day and all she wanted to do was go outside but they weren't letting that happen.

"Come on, guys. What's so important that I can't go outside?" Katara asked, frustrated.

"You'll see soon enough," Toph said.

Suki suddenly burst into the room. "It's ready!" she said, excited.

"What's ready?" Katara asked.

"You're about to find out, Sweetness," Toph said, smirking.

"This better not be some sort of prank or something because I swear if it is I'll-" Katara said before looking up at the sky. Once she read the words a dozen times over, her face broke into the biggest grin she'd ever had. Because written in the sky in the form of clouds were the five words that she'd been wanting to hear for the longest time.

 _Will you marry me, Katara?_

"What? But how?" Katara asked, completely stumped.

"Now do you see why we wouldn't let you go outside?" Toph asked.

Katara nodded happily, keeping her gaze on the sky. She could see a figure coming towards her and she didn't have to see it to know that it was Aang on Appa. The bison landed on the ground and Aang got off before heading towards Katara. The master waterbender was quick to run towards him, engulfing the young Avatar in a tight hug and giving him the biggest kiss ever.

"Does that answer your question?" she said.

"Yes, it does. What do you think of it?" he asked.

"It's amazing. Now everything makes sense now. I get why you were acting so strange the past few weeks," she said.

"Speaking of that, here's your necklace. I made it so that you can still wear your mothers necklace. I hope you like it," he said nervously.

"Aang, I love it. Thank you so much," she said, putting the necklace on before embracing Aang in another hug.

Aang smiled to himself as he wrapped his arms around Katara, his now fiancée. The two of them were now one step closer to spending the rest of their lives together and Aang couldn't wait for the day when he could call Katara his wife.

* * *

 **I actually got a little bit touchy in the feels when I was writing this and it's now my longest chapter for this. I got the idea from the Fortuneteller episode when Kataang wrote in the sky. Fun fact; on the Avatar Extra's bonus commentary for that episode it said that Aang apparently thought of writing 'I love you, Katara' in the sky but chickened out so I also got the idea from that as well.**


	6. Day Six: Sleep

**One day to go after this one. Took me a while to think of an idea for this one. It takes place during the episode Nightmares and Daydreams when Aang's being all loopy from his lack of sleep and has that daydream about Katara.**

 **Same as always, I don't own Avatar but I do own this.**

* * *

 **Day Six: Sleep**

Katara was worried about Aang. The invasion was in less than a few days and he'd barely gotten any sleep due to the constant nightmares he'd been getting. He'd even resorted to staying awake straight through to the invasion which only made Katara even more worried. He'd need sleep to stay focused and on task and right now, he wasn't getting any.

Aang had gone from having nightmares to having these bizarre daydreams. Katara, Sokka and Toph had tried to help Aang overcome his anxiety but it was proving to be too much for the young Avatar since he was as so Sokka delicately put it facing the baddest man on the planet and Aang had to win or they were done for.

"Invasion… all aboard for the invasion…" Aang mumbled.

Katara's attention turned to Aang as he continued to mumble to himself. She sighed knowing that this was the result of his lack of sleep.

"Aang, you don't look so good. Are you sure you can't lie down for a few minutes?" Katara suggested.

"I told you, I can't go back to sleep," Aang said.

"Staying up all night can't be good for you," Katara reasoned.

Aang walked towards the edge of the cliff and started mumbling to himself. Katara could barely make out what he was saying and heard him mumbling the words 'what really matters,' 'save the world' and 'forever girl.' The next thing she knew, he had his arms wrapped around the air and was… kissing it as well.

"Aang?" She asked.

Aang seemed to snap back to reality and let go of the air before glancing back at her.

"I was just saying that maybe you should take a nap," she said.

"Oh. I guess I kind of drifted off into a little daydream," he said.

"What was your dream about?" she asked.

"Uh, living under water," he said sheepishly.

Katara stared at him blankly for a moment before grinning. "Sounds neat," she said.

Aang laughed to himself as Katara walked away, wondering what she was going to do about Aang. At the rate he was going, Aang was going to start breaking into song or go into a daydream right in the middle of the invasion which wouldn't be a good thing.

 _And what was the deal with the living underwater daydream? I know he's been having some nightmares lately but that's just out of nowhere._ Katara thought

Katara wasn't exactly buying the daydream but she had to admit it, it would be cool to live underwater. But that doesn't explain why he was holding the air and kissing it as well. For now she'd let him have his underwater daydream since they had bigger issues to worry about. Aang was getting no sleep and the invasion was just around the corner.

 _We've got to do something about this._ Katara thought.

* * *

 **Yeah this ones kinda shit but I couldn't think of a good idea and I remembered the episode so it just came to me. anyways, the weeks almost over and the next chapter will be the last one. So if you want something to read in the meantime, check out my other fic the Years After. I've only got seven chapters up so far but they'll be more to come and I'll be updating it in a few hours so stay on the look out for that.**


	7. Day Seven: Unconditional

**It's day seven people which means the last day of Kataang week. I actually had fun taking part in this and writing this one and this one would also have to be my favourite one of them all. It's sweet and fluffy but not too much at the same time. Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Day Seven: Unconditional**

Aang was a lot of things to a lot of people. Most knew him as the Avatar, the savior of the world and the hero of the hundred year war but to Katara, he was just the kid that she met when she was fourteen-years-old who ended up sweeping her off her feet and changing her life forever. When Katara first met Aang all those years ago, she had no idea that he would have as big of an impact on her life as he has. He took her on a journey to help save the world and along the way, she became a master waterbender all thanks to him. But above all, he was the boy who she loved with all her heart and nothing would change that.

Katara knew most people only bothered to get to know him since he was the Avatar but Katara wasn't that shallow. When she found out his true identity after Zuko came to their village demanding the Avatar, it didn't change anything. She knew he was special and the fact that he was the Avatar made him even more special. She'd be his friend even if he wasn't the Avatar because that's just the kind of effect that Aang has on people.

They'd been friends for the longest time and they've gone through much. Katara would honestly do it all over again if it meant getting to where they are now. The world was at peace and she and Aang were finally together. They'd had a few bumps along the way, like the mishap at Ember Island after that horrible play but they'd been able to talk things out and put their friendship back on the right track before their big kiss on the balcony in Ba Sing Se.

Katara knew that Aang loved her. He told her almost everyday or every chance that he could get and she'd always say it back because it was the truth. She loved Aang more than she'd ever loved anyone although she was a little bit ticked off at herself for taking as long as she did to figure it out. It made sense as to why it hurt so much to watch him almost get killed by Azula's lightning and then to have to go through those weeks where he was unconscious, not knowing when or if he'd wake up.

No matter what they went through or what happened, Katara would always love Aang. She'd love him in sickness and even if the world was in a big pit of chaos. Their love would be strong enough to withstand anything, even distance and death.

Their love was one of a kind. Not many people could say that they ever had or saw a love as strong and pure as Aang and Katara's. That's one thing that anyone would say upon seeing them. It was as clear as day that Aang loved Katara and that Katara loved Aang and nobody would be able to get in between that. Years from now people would tell the story of how the Avatar and the Waterbending Master fell in love and it would be a story for the ages.

It was the most obvious sign to anybody that Aang and Katara belonged together. Everyone knew that they would end up getting married and have the perfect life and kids and spend the rest of their lives together. They had the kind of love that most people envied and wished that they have. The kind that can withstand any drama and stand the test of time. The kind that's meant to be and nothing can get in the way of.

Their love was special and it was one of a kind. It was unconditional and there was nothing that anyone could say or do to make it otherwise.

* * *

 **And there it is. The last chapter for Kataang week 2017. I hope you guys had fun reading my one shots like I enjoyed writing them even though it was hard thinking of ideas for some of them. If you need some more Kataang in your life, check out my fanfic the Years After which mainly centres around them. I also might just end up putting these into a collection and some other stories like this. So this is me signing out for this fic and I may or may not be back the same time next year.**


End file.
